I. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns an absorber for a gas stream in a conduit, which can absorb a gaseous liquid and/or liquid droplets carried by the stream. Pressure of the stream drops negligibly with the absorber. In particular embodiments, the absorber is employed under low stream pressure and especially in Noack-type test devices.
II. Description of Known Art
In recently developed volatilization and collection art, engine oil samples are analyzed with precision by employment of a controlled flow rate and volume carrier gas stream, typically with the stream drawn over or about the sample under influence of a vacuum pump. See, Selby et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 06/425,588; Selby, U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,832; Selby et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,302; and Selby, U.S. patent application Ser. No. 08/893,632--each of these four documents incorporated by reference herein. The SELBY-NOACK VOLATILITY (S-N-V or SNV) test device, accordingly, was developed and has been made commercially available by and from Tannas Co., Midland, Mich., U.S.A., in order to conveniently and efficiently carry out such testing.
However, it was recognized in early prototypical SNV devices that minor amounts of sample were carried by the air carrier gas out of the glassware past the collection flask. These amounts of sample were lost and pulled toward the vacuum pump. It would be desirable to overcome such drawbacks, keeping in mind, however, that the aforementioned volatilization and collection testing employs a consistent, precise flow of the carrier gas.
In many arts, various filters and so forth are known:
In one type of air filter, illustrated in present FIG. 1, radially disposed hollow housing 1 has entrance 2 and exit 3. Between the openings 2 & 3, hollow flattened cylindrical housing expansion 4 is provided in which sheets of filter paper 5 reside. Air passes through the filter paper so as to trap contaminants.
Swanson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,679,251, discloses a wound oil filter, which is for removal of soot from a diesel engine. A liquid oil stream passes through the filter.
Adamini, U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,606, discloses an inflator filter for producing helical gas flow, which is for employment in inflatable safety restraint systems. Flow is by tortuous path.
Wieres et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,618,501, discloses a catalytic converter with, two or more honeycomb bodies in a casing tube and method for its production. It is a reactor, used in particular to clean exhaust gases of internal combustion engines.
Retallick, U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,969, discloses an air cleaner capable of catalytic regeneration. It is a dual system spirally wound device for capturing, catalytically converting and burning trapped hydrocarbons, used in spacecraft or submarines.
Goodwin, U.S. Pat. No. 5,460.721, discloses a helical wound tube. It has radial flow outward through a filter pack.
Haerle, U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,069, discloses an exhaust gas filter. It filters combustion engine exhaust, employing a tortuous path.
Ueda et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,405,422, discloses a self-heating filter. It also employs a tortuous path.
Kannan, U.S. Pat. No. 5,207,930, discloses a filtration system with helical filter cartridge. It filters particulates from a liquid.
Chambers, U.S. Pat. No. 5,152,892, discloses a spiral filter element. It employs a spring and filters particulates.
Benn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,096,591, discloses a spirally wound filter cartridge, apparatus system and method of use and manufacture. It employs passage through a membrane sheet.
Bayerlein et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,938,869, discloses a spiral wound filter element. It filters particles from fluid which passes radially through the filter element.
Brownell, U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,527, discloses a liquid filter of spiral wound construction with alternate layers of surface area media and a depth media. Radial and circumferential flow is employed.
Stone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,668,393, discloses a semipermeable baffle fuel filter. Liquid fuels may pass radially inwardly or outwardly through spiral flights of filter media disposed adjacent an open circuitous spiral channel with baffle.
Taylor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,792, discloses filters. It concerns filtering of blanket gas in sodium-cooled nuclear reactors, and includes ai knitted wire mesh with a surface of a material not wetted by the aerosol, rolled in layers a spiral.
Summers, U.S. Pat. No. 3,323,963, discloses a method of making filter coil. A tortuous passage filter results, and the filtering is carried out through walls of the passages.
Bub, U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,637, discloses a spiral roll filter unit. Passage is through the filter element.
In addition, the following U.S. patents are cited herein:
Ryall, U.S. Pat. No. 2,746,562. This discloses a device for removing liquid and liquefiable vapors from gas.
Russell, U.S. Pat. No. 3,006,480. This discloses a gathered sock oil filter.
Sobeck, U.S. Pat. No. 3,085,381. This discloses a two-stage oil separator.
Kummer, U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,246. This discloses a helically wound blood filter.
Grovesteen et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,599. This discloses an aerosol filter cartridge.
Frantz, U.S. Pat. No. 4,692,175. This discloses a two-stage precoalescer unit.
Lundback, U.S. Pat. No. 5,630,855. This discloses a moisture-collection device.